Miraculous: Another Tale of Ladybug and Cat Noir
by DoctorWhoTARDIS
Summary: We all know about Marinette and Adrien being Ladybug and Cat Noir respectively, but what if the best superhero duo there ever was...wasn't? Find out and join Ryan McCrimmon and Gwen Caratozzolo as they become the city's heroes and defend it from the evil Hawkmoth and the Akuma.
1. Ryan and Tikki

We start our story with a normal guy, Ryan McCrimmon. But his life is about to become very _ab_normal very quickly.

"Hey it's Ryan, I'm back!" A young spectacled adult returned home from soccer practice. "Huh, must be out." He noted neither of his parents had replied to him. He went into his room and unpacked his sports bag. "Huh?" He noticed a small box. He opened it. "Earrings?" He picked them up. SWOOSH! A flash of light and a small creature appeared. "YAAAAAAH" Ryan screamed, backing away in fear.

"Hello, Ryan!" The creature said, "Please don't faint! Most of them faint."

"What...what _are_ you?" Ryan gasped.

"I'm a Kwami! Basically your own little friend guiding you to become a superhero!"

"A...superhero?" Ryan repeated in shock.

"Yep! Once you say the right phrase, you'll become The Ladybug!" The Kwami said.

"Ladybug? Isn't that the female term?" The young adult remembered his Entomology course.

"Even ladybugs can be boys." The creature told him in an almost sassy tone. "When you transform, you will have the power of creation."

"Whoa…" Ryan gasped. "Darn, I just realized. I can't be Ladybug even if I wanted to...and I do!" He showed the Kwami his earlobes. "No piercings."

"Oh, well that isn't too big of a problem. You've already added the clip attachments!" The little ladybug creature said.

"Oh, so they're clip-on? cool!" Ryan clips the earrings on. "Oh, sorry I don't even know your name."

"I'm Tikki!" The Kwami introduced herself formally. "I'm glad to be your Kwami!"

"Glad to be chosen!" Ryan smiled. "So now what Tikki?"

"Well, first, I'm gonna teach you a little bit of what you need to do as Ladybug." Ryan nodded.

"Obviously the first thing is how to change." He noted.

"To transform, simply Tikki, spots on!" The Kwami instructed.

"Alright, Tikki, spots on!" _SWOOSH_! In a flash of light, Ryan turned into his new alter-ego. "What the-?" He looked over the suit. "What is this, spandex?" Then he thought. "Hmm... if it's 'spots on'...spots off?" In another flash of light, he was back in his regular clothes and Tikki had reappeared. "Whoa..."

"Whoo! That was fun!" Tikki cried as she flew around in excitement.

"Tikki, that was awesome!" Ryan cried. "Just one issue to solve." He realized.

"Yes?" Tikki asked with concern.

"I wear glasses, and they don't disappear when I change...apparently." Ryan said. "Contacts I suppose?"

"That, or they can change with the suit if you want them to." Tikki explained. "We Kwamis have to think ahead for these situations!"

"I think it'll be easier to change them than explain to my parents why I suddenly want contacts." Ryan said with a nod. "Wow, I'm gonna be a superhero!" He cheered.

"Now, you do have to learn to use your special abilities." The Kwami noted.

"Like what?" Ryan inquired. "Ooh, do I have the ability to fly like a ladybug!?"

"I wish we could fly." Tikki said sadly. "But," She added, perking up. "We do have slightly better speed and strength, and we can jump super high!" "Additionally, there is your Lucky Charm. If you're in a pinch, just say: Lucky Charm! Throw your yo-yo in the air and it will create an item you will need to use to finish your task!"

"Wait, my what?" Ryan thought he'd heard wrong.

"When you transform, you gain a yo-yo that you can use as a communicator and a weapon. That, and you can use it for other cool things like transportation!"

"A communicator? What would I need that for? Does Ladybug have a partner?" Ryan wondered

"Almost always is Ladybug joined by their partner, Cat Noir." Tikki told Ryan. "He is the hero of destruction."

"That seems counterintuitive." The young adult noted.

"Well, Cat Noir does have their moments in causing good destruction." Tikki told him. "If you have an akumatized holder, they can simply use their Cataclysm to destroy the Miraculous, releasing the akuma. As Ladybug, you would de-evilize the akuma and undo any destruction it caused."

"Right." Ryan nodded.

"Do you have any questions?" Tikki inquired

"When do I start?" Ryan asked.

"As soon as possible!" Tikki practically cheered. Both human and Kwami smiled at one another.


	2. Gwen and Plagg

Meanwhile, a few minutes later… 

A young girl arrived home and set her stuff down. This is Gwen Caratozzolo, who was about to get a _very_ unexpected visitor.

"Let's see…" Gwen pulled out her trumpet case and opened it. She saw a small box in the bell and picked it up "What's this?" She opened box, and saw a silver ring. She picked it up and put it on her finger. "Hmm...needs a bit more green." Gwen mused. Suddenly... FWOOSH! A small cat-like creature came out of the ring.

"Ugh..." It groaned, apparently dazed.

"WHA-?!" Gwen jumped back in surprise, nearly falling over onto her bed.

"Huh?" The 'cat' asked. "Whoa, easy kid, It's alright." 

"What are you?" Gwen asked, slightly scared.

"Let's just leave it at someone who can be a little-." the creature grinned evilly "-destructive."

"P-please don't hurt me!" Gwen panicked. The creature laughed loudly.

"Hey, I'm just kidding." It said. "I'm a Kwami!"/span/p 

"A... Kwami?" Gwen repeated.

"Yup. I'm the Black Cat Kwami! I can grant you powers!"

"Wait, so you're saying I can be just like a superhero?!" Gwen gasped.

"I suppose, yeah." The 'cat' shrugged.

"What do I do first?" Gwen asked./span/p 

"Well kid, first thing is that you have to say 'Plagg, claws out' to become your heroine self."

"Really? That's it?" Gwen was slightly disappointed

"Pretty much." The creature said. "What, you expect something like that anime stuff

"Well, sort of." Gwen admitted. "At least the transformy bit." The Kwami rolled his eyes. "Anyways, will I get any cool abilities?" she asked.

"The ability to destroy things." The 'cat' told her.

"Cool! How do I do that?" Gwen wondered enthusiastically. 

"You just say 'Catyclysm." The cat creature explained. "So, you think you're ready kid? "

"Of course!" Gwen cried

"Name's Plagg by the way." The Kwami told her. "Y'know, the Plagg in 'Plagg claws out'

"I'm Gwen." The young girl introduced herself. 

"Pleased to be working with you." Plagg said. 

"Hey Plagg, do you ever need to rest after transforming?" Gwen asked curiously.

"Totally." Plagg confirmed. "By the way, got any Camembert? It's basically a power boost."

"Actually, I think I do." Gwen mused as she rummages around in the fridge a bit.

"Oh, thank you!" Plagg cried gratefully. Gwen came back to Plagg with a small bag filled with Camembert cheese cubes. Plagg licked his lips hungrily. "You're a lifesaver kid." The Kwami said blissfully as Gwen opened the bag takes a piece and eats it.

"Finally!" Plagg cried as he watched. "I get someone who loves the stuff as much as I do!" The Kwami took a piece of Camembert and basically stuffed it into his mouth

"Hehe, I just lightly snack on these so I don't run out." Gwen told Plagg. "You can help yourself, though

"Thanks kid." Plagg smiled.

"Did you enjoy that cheese?" Gwen added.

"Completely." The Kwami nodded.

"Alright! Plagg, claws out!" Gwen cried.

"What!?" was all Plagg managed before getting sucked into the ring. In a flash of green light, Gwen became her new superhero alter ego, and she checked out the costume.

"Hmm... really pretty eyes, oh, I love those ears! And it really accentuates my features!" Gwen flipped her hair and jumped out of window, performing acrobatics across the rooftops. She eventually lands on a roof where a brunette in a ladybug themed spandex suit is standing.

"Ah, Cat Noir I presume?" He asked.

"Yep!" She confirmed. "Ladybug

Mmhm." The brunette nodded. Say, mind sharing what you can do? For me I can use my...uh...well for the sake of not wanting to set it off by accident let's just say my ability gives me an item that will help us defeat our opponents."

"Mine causes cataclysmic destruction." The young hero told her associate.

"Huh." Ladybug said, bemused. He did a double take. "Was that a pun?"

"Well, sort of, hehe." Gwen laughed sheepishly

"Well, alright." Ladybug twirled his yo-yo...until it hit him in the face. "Ow! Stupid thing, I'm terrible at it!" His face flushed as red as his suit, embarrassed he blundered in front of his partner, during their first meeting no less.

"I'm not too good with yo-yo tricks myself." Gwen stated as she twirled her staff.

"You've got a stick?" Ladybug was confused.

"A _staff,_ thank you very much!" Gwen huffed. She pressed button and it extended. 

"Whoa, that's awesome!" Ladybug cried.

"I didn't even know it could do that, hehe." Gwen laughed. Ladybug held out a fist.

"Pleasure to be working with you Cat Noir." He said. They fist-bumped and laughed.


End file.
